


Hope

by Navi_Avriel



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fem!Aruto, Hiden Intelligence, Humagear, Past Abuse, Romance, Trust Issues, humanjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi_Avriel/pseuds/Navi_Avriel
Summary: Parent-type Humagear, Horobi, lives with his son called Jin in Daybreak Town. Horobi is a humagear that lives without dependence with humans.Hiden Aruko, 22 years old is a student in prestigious university in T city. Granddaughter of Hiden Korenosuke, founding father of humagear, she has a dream that one day humagears have equal rights like humans.Their first meeting is near the riverbank of T city. From there, their lives will be changed forever.Note : AU, Fem!Aruto, NonExistent!Ark, No kamen rider powers.Originally posted in Wattpad, using Indonesian language, under the name 'Speranza'.( English is not my first language, and this is the first time I write in English. I apologize if there’s vocabulary and grammatical error )
Relationships: Hiden Aruto/Horobi, Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi/FemAruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

_12 years ago, Hiden Korenosuke, CEO of HIDEN Intelligence, create a being called humagears, android with artificial intelligence. Humagears are indistinguishable from humans by physical appearance, except their humagear modules ear-pieces and authentication seal somewhere on their bodies._

_Humagears are created to help and assist humans in their jobs. However, not all humans accept this invention. Many humans believe that humagears are threatening human’s lives. Many of them are experiencing violence from humans, and many of them wish they can be independent from humans._

_One of them that successfully independent from humans is Horobi, a parent-type humagear_

_This story starts from him....._


	2. Horobi's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horobi tells his backstory from his perspective.
> 
> WARNING! SWEARING, AND SLIGHT VIOLENCE

**Horobi's POV**

I am a first generation humagear, just call me Horobi. I was created 12 years ago in Humagear factory owned by HIDEN Intelligence in Daybreak Town. I am a parent-type humagear, using a data based on prototype of Hiden Soreo, the first parent-type humagear. I was tasked to help educating preschool children. I was employed in kindergarten located between Daybreak Town and T town. The kindergarten is the biggest school in there, they need additional teachers. I was placed on there because of the principal’s request, who was interested and want to know how parent-type humagear educate preschool children.

I educated those children using data that were installed in my system. The children were happy and enthusiastic when I teach them, and that makes other teacher envied me, moreover, the principal often praised me, making the teachers disliked me more. They couldn’t accept that I, humagear, educated preschool children better than them. Of course, not all teachers in those kindergarten detest me, but, those who were like that was two third of the school’s teacher population. From these people I often got unpleasant treatment.

Amongst those kind of treatment I got, there’s one event that I wouldn’t forget. That day, when the school time ended, the children already went to their home. I was in classroom, cleaned and arranged things that were scattered in floor. Those things were used for children’s game. One of the female teachers approached me, she invited me to join meetings with other teachers. That’s odd, as far as I knew, there wasn’t any meetings in that day, but the woman said if the meetings were unexpectedly arranged. Shortly, I did my work and then went with her.

I kept following her. I felt something’s wrong when she didn’t walk to meeting room, but I stayed silent at that time. We finally arrived in a room, a dark room which still in school zone. I asked her why the meeting is held in this room. Her answer was a mocking laugh and said “ we will teach you a lesson in here.”

The lights were on and there were teachers that hates me. One of them approached me and then he punched my face until I fell down.

" If beings like you were never invented, we won’t lost our job, piece of crap!”

Those words were mean, he called me a piece of crap? 

" Who do you think you are? You aren’t human!”

“ What do you know about educating preschool children, huh?!” he said while kicked hard my abdomen.

" Do you think with data that installed in your system about preschool education you can surpass us?!” 

Someone with metal stick smacked my head, distrupted my visual system .

“ How dare you poisoning children into liking a being like you, f*cking robot!” someone else said while hit me with kinds of metal, which I didn’t recognize.

Poisoning children? The children likes me because of how I educate them. Robot? How insulting.

The people in there were hitting and beating me until they satisfied, and then left, abandonded me in that room.

For the first time, I cried. I really dont understand, why humans, whatever their job is, hated humagear. I didn’t ask to be created, the humans created me, the humans also torture me. I kept crying, screaming, banging my fist in the floor until my energy ran out, and finally unconscious.

**\-----------**

After that event, I still did my job in that kindergarten, but I didn’t have passion anymore. The children noticed it and asked me what happened, but I only answered it shortly with a fake smile.

I became a scapegoat for their problems. They always blamed and accused me, even when we attended a meeting with school principal. I rejected their accusations and told the principal that I was beaten by them, but the principal didn’t believe me. From there, I started losing my faith to humans.

Until I expelled from that school. The reason why the principal fired me was, I didn’t had any use in the kindergarten to teach and educate the children again, the school already got my replacement, a human, that teach and educate better than I and ‘suitable’ for children’s role model. Those statement wounded my heart, and I left that school forever.

* * *

Two years after that event, I adopted a 5 years old boy from orphanage in Daybreak Town. Jin is the boy’s name. How come I can adopt a human children? I changed my appearance. I ripped my ear-module, threw it away, and cover that part with a headband, so that I can masquerade as human. I created an identity as a human with a name ‘Horobi’, it means ‘destroy’ and I don’t know why I liked that name. After I got expelled from my job, I learnt a lot about human’s life, also gained perfect singularity, so it’s hard to tell the difference between I and humans and easier for me to blend in with humans. The child called Jin of course didn’t know my true identity in our first meeting, the same with the orphanage’s caretaker.

He finally knew my true identity when he was 8 years old. That time, he saw me without wearing a headband when I was sweeping and mopping house floor. He saw it when he came home after school. He’s surprised, and then I approach him and tell him why I hide my true identity, masquerading as a human. I explained to him that humagear didn’t have same rights like humans, masquerade as a human is the only way I can live without dependent to them, and also told him that as a parent-type humagear, I wanted to have a child and my role is to nurture children. I asked him if he scared and ashamed to have a father like me, his answer was unexpected, he hugged me and said “ Papa is my father, I don’t care if my father is a human or not. I became a good child because of Papa.” I was touched and hugged him tightly.

It has been 10 years since I adopt Jin. He’s now 15 years old teenager. He is in grade 3 junior high school on T city. Jin is a smart and talented boy. He’s skillful in drawing and has a dream to be famous illustrator one day. Of course, as his parent, I support him. Nothing wrong with his dream, everyone is allowed to reach their dream.

It’s already 6pm, Jin hasn’t come home. Why is he late? What does he do? I must find and pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm Navi_Avriel.  
> Thanks for reading this chapter.  
> To be honest, i feel like i can't translate this story properly, i'm shy with my English skill :"D  
> But then I tried, and here is, the first chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comment are appreciated :)


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horobi and Aruko meets near riverbank.

Aruko Hiden is granddaughter of HIDEN Intelligence’s CEO, Korenosuke Hiden. Although she’s the granddaughter from Korenosuke, she didn’t want to follow her grandpa’s career in HIDEN Intelligence. She wanted to decide her own career, and her grandpa didn’t force her. There’s already candidate who will succeed the company, Jun Fukuzoe, currently as vice president of HIDEN Intelligence.

Aruko currently enrolled as psychology student in a prestigious university in T city. There’s a reason she studied psychology, she has a dream to be a psychologist in the future. Aruko felt that if she become a psychologist, she can help people suffered with psychological disorders, made them healthy and normal again, because mind can affect a person’s health.

Aruko has a shoulder-length brown hair with bangs. Her height is 160 cm. She wears red long-sleeved plaid shirt and black trousers. She wears sneakers with black and white color. She brings medium-sized sling bag with grey color, its strap hooked in her left shoulder.

She’s now on the way to her house. She is exhausted with her course in the university, she can’t wait to resting her body in her comfy bed. Fortunately, her house and her campus isn’t far away, only took 15 minutes walk. While she was walking, she saw a young man staring on the river near the fence that separate the river and the road.

The young man has a curly neck length black hair, his height is 170 cm, wears a school uniform and black school bag on his back, his arms resting above the fence. _Oh, a schoolboy_. Aruko approach him, she saw him sobbing, a thought occured in her mind to calm him down and ask him what happened, but on other hand, she’s afraid if she’s interfering with other person’s problem. The schoolboy is now crying, he buried his head on his arms. Aruko can’t bear to see him like that, she put her right hand on his shoulder and asked him “What happened, boy? Why are you crying?”

“ Ah...I’m okay” he said while wiping his tears, gazing at Aruko.

“ Really? You can tell it to me if you don’t mind."

The boy is silent. A few minutes later he said, “okay.”

Good, let’s sit on that bench” Aruko said with her index finger pointing to the bench behind the fence. Then, they sit together on the bench.

“ Well, now, tell me why you are crying.”

“ I was bullied by my classmates today.”

“ Why are you bullied?” Aruko dislikes bullying, she can’t understand why teenagers like to bully their friends. Luckily, she didn’t experience it when she was teenager.

“ It is because I didn’t give a copy of my homework and answer in an exam. I was told by them like ‘freak’ , ‘smart-ass’, and many more I unable to remember...” the boy cried again.

Aruko stroke his back “calm down....”. A few moments later she asks “How long you have been bullied? Did the teacher and your parents know?”

While sobbing, the boy replied “ Since I was on grade 3. Some of my classmates are juvenile. They bullied another students if their wish aren’t fulfilled. I am always their target because I never fulfill their wish. I never tell this to the teacher and my parent, because they’re intimidate me with physical violence if I dare to tell anyone. I don’t want my parent worried.”

Aruko gave him a sympathetic look “It’s a bad bullying. Your parents must know about it. Don’t keep it to yourself, boy, it’s not good for you. Have you ever heard a case when someone is bullied, what kind of act they will do, if no one helps and took care them?”

The boy nodded his head, he doesn’t cry anymore. “ I won’t be like them, miss. After all, it’s okay for me not to tell to my parent, I can take care of myself.”

“ Don’t say that..... Everyone have their own limits, including you. If you just keep and bury it, someday, you will unleash it to another person or things. You can hurt someone or yourself. That’s why it’s better for you to tell this to your parents, surely, they will hear your problems” Aruko smiled to him.

“ Okay miss, I will tell it to my parent. Thanks for hearing my story and care about it, I feel better, like a burden on me suddenly vanished” the boy smiled, looking at Aruko.

“ That’s the benefit you will get if you tell it to your parents, or another close important person to you. I didn’t mean to interfere your problems, but I want you to look happy, calming your mind and emotions.”

“ Ah..no, it’s not, Miss. I am happy that someone wants to hear my problems, didn’t mind if it looks stupid or not. Because I felt lonely, I only have few friends in school, at home, only I and my parent.”

Aruko smiles sadly and then said “ Then, I will become your friend. What’s your name?”

“ My name is Jin.”

“ Hello Jin. My name is Aruko, Aruko Hiden.”

“ Hiden? Are you granddaughter of Korenosuke Hiden? Creator of humagears?”

“ Yes. Aww...I’m shy to hear that.”

Jin laughs “ Why are you shy, miss? You should be proud have a grandfather like him.”

“Ah..umm...haha” Aruko laughs awkwardly.

“JIN!” Someone shouts his name from afar.

Aruko and Jin turned their heads, they see someone afar approaching them. The person walked while adjusting his breath because he’s just running. Aruko stared at that person, it’s a man, tall and well-built posture. He has light brown hair, wears a black headband that covers purple cloth underneath, the headband cover his ears. He wears a black T-shirt, black trousers and black shoes. Looking at his face, Aruko can tell he might be at the same age like her.

“ PAPA!” Jin standing and shouting at him. He’s approaching the person by running.

“ Huh? Papa?” Aruko gawked, that man is the father of Jin?

“ I’m looking you everywhere Jin, you didn’t answer my calls” said the person.

“ Uh...sorry Papa, my phone battery ran out.”

The person smiles on Jin and ruffled his hair.

In Aruko's eyes, they looked like brothers than father and son.

“ You’ve been in here since afternoon? Why are you in here for hours Jin?” asked that person “ You sat on that bench with her? Who’s she?” the person bombards Jin with many question, indicating that he’s worried with Jin.

“ I will tell you when we get home, Papa. That young lady’s name is Aruko. Don’t worry papa, she’s nice to me.”

The person stared at him “ You just meet her and said she’s nice? Didn’t I told you that you have to be careful when meeting a new people Jin?”

Jin giggled “ I know, Papa. I can see that Miss Aruko is kind person, so I didn’t mind to talk with her.”

Aruko smiles when Jin said that, he’s perceptive to assess people.

“ Ah okay, c'mon let’s go home now” the person holding Jin’s hand and turn around from Aruko.

“ Oh wait papa, I wanted to tell miss Aruko something” Jin let go his hands from his ‘Papa’ and approaching Aruko.

“ Miss Aruko, can I have your phone numbers? “ asked Jin while giving her a pen and a paper.

“Sure” Aruko writes down her number quickly and then gives the paper to Jin “you can text or chat or call me by those number.”

“ Thank you Miss. Bye-bye~ “ Jin keeps the paper in his pocket, waving his hands, and then turn around, he went back to his ‘Papa’.

“ Bye-bye Jin” Aruko waving her hand to them. She turn around and resumes walking until she arrived on her house.

* * *

“ Welcome, Miss Aruko” a maid humagear greeted her.

Aruko replied to her by smiling and waving her hand, then she goes to her bedroom in second floor of the mansion. She enters her bedroom and locked the door, then take a bath, and dressing herself with a pajama. Aruko walked to turn off the bedroom lights, afterwards she is lying down on her soft and comfy bed.

While looking at her bedroom’s ceiling, she recalled the recent event she just went through. She met a schoolboy called Jin and then a young man, who was called ‘Papa’ by Jin. Aruko refuse to believe if that man is Jin’s father. No way a young person with appearance like around her age has a child whose already a teenager, except if he is...... ** _humagear_**.

Humagear? He didn’t have ear-module on both sides of his head. He’s BREATHING, he truly looks like a human. Humagears aren’t breathing because they didn’t have respiratory system inside their body. So, it’s impossible if he is a humagear. Aruko never saw a humagear that can mimic a human perfectly, and for her, it’s absurd. Maybe that person is Jin’s manny, and casually Jin called him ‘Papa’.

Not long after that, Aruko closes her eyes and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how they met XD!
> 
> What are your thoughts of this chapter? Let me know~
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, see you on the next chapter~!


	4. No One can Know My Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horobi asking Jin about his meeting with Aruko.

An alarm rang and turned off by someone. The person who turned off the alarm was Jin. Jin opened his eyes, woke up, stretched up his hands. Today was Saturday, that means no school today for Jin. Although it’s weekend, Jin wakes up early because it has been his habits. Jin got off from his bed, tidying it. After that, he takes a bath, wore a casual clothes, and left his room to dining room for breakfast.

Arrived at dining room, he saw Horobi who was cooking a food for him. Horobi didn’t wear headband when he’s in home –Since Jin knows his true identity- , his hair are loosened, only little part of his forehead that isn’t covered by his bangs. He wears white T-shirt, black apron, cream trousers, and bare feet. Jin pulled the dining chair and sat on there, staring at Horobi. On the table, there are plate, utensils, and glass of water that were prepared by Horobi for him. It didn’t take a long time for Jin to wait Horobi finished cooking, Horobi turned off the stove and put on the cooked food on the plate. He turned around and put the plate on the dining table. Horobi took off the apron and put it on the top of refrigerator, then walked to dining table, pulled the chair beside Jin and sat on there.

While waiting the food to warm a little, Horobi started to converse with Jin “what did you talk about with that girl yesterday?”

Jin told Horobi like what he told to Aruko yesterday. He told it without hiding anything. Horobi patted and stroked his head and said “what Aruko said is right, Jin. You should have told me about it. I don’t want anything bad happens to you, you’re the one and my only son.”

Jin smiled and nodded. That converstion ended when Jin ate his breakfast.

After done with his breakfast, Jin picked up the plate and glass he just used and washed it. He puts the glass and the plate on the dish rack and back to sat on the dining chair, this time he sat accross from Horobi.

“ I can’t believe that young girl I talked to is Aruko Hiden, granddaughter of HIDEN Intelligence’s president, Korenosuke Hiden.”

Horobi surprised to hear what Jin said. The girl he met with Jin was granddaughter of humagear’s creator, _the one who created him?_ He felt uneasy.

“ Hiden huh....”

He couldn’t imagine what would Aruko react if she knew who he really is. He was the first humagear who achieved perfect singularity, he can think, behave, feel like a human. He removed his authentication seal on his body, so that no one could track him. He didn’t want anyone other than Jin know that he is a humagear, especially HIDEN Intelligence.

“ Papa, can I invite miss Aruko to here someday?”

“ No! Why do you want to invite her?” ask Horobi sternly.

“ Umm... I want someone who can be my companion, not only Papa. Miss Aruko is the second person who makes Jin comfortable.”

“ You can’t invite someone you just know to here, Jin. Primarily Hiden Aruko, you know I’m not a human. I don’t want anyone other than you know my true identity.”

Jin nodded, what Horobi just said isn’t wrong. Jin knew the risk if anyone other than him know Horobi’s true identity, it’s not impossible if Aruko Hiden went to here and saw Horobi’s ‘ears’, she will notify HIDEN Intelligence, then Horobi would be arrested and destroyed by them because he altered his fate.

Jin knew that humagears and humans are treated differently, he saw it by his own eyes. In his school, there were teacher-type humagears, but they didn’t treated as one, more like human teacher’s assistant. The teacher teach in class, and the humagear assisting students learning in class. Often, he understood the lesson if humagear explain and guide him than human teacher. He saw that some of the teachers treat the humagears inappropriately, like snapping if the humagear made a mistake, vent their frustation to humagear. Those humagears just keep silent and obeyed. They weren’t like his father, because they haven’t reach perfect singularity like Horobi.

“ I’m not going to forbid you to befriend her, Jin. But you must know the boundaries, you must knew her further if you want to invite her to here. Not all people are nice, Jin. You haven’t understand well what kind people is out there.”

“ About you were builled, I’m going to met with your homeroom teacher on Monday. You don’t have to worry if those kids will do something to you. I will talk about it with your homeroom teacher nicely, I assure that won’t happen” Horobi said while grasping both of Jin’s hands and smiled to him.

“ Okay, Papa.”

“Oh, if we are in outside, don’t call me papa, it will make other people suspicious to us. Just call me by my name.” He remembered Aruko’s expression was surprised when Jin called him ‘Papa’. Obviously, Aruko won’t believe it, fortunately there were only three people in there.

“ Uh..yes, sorry Papa, I slipped.” Jin just realized that he did something fatally. _I hope Miss Aruko didn’t think anything strange_.

Horobi loosen his grasp from Jin’s hands. He moved from dining chair, facing living room. His ‘ears’ flickering, he was analysing his house. Because he’s a humagear with perfect singularity, he could analysize all rooms and sides only from his current position. After done analyzing, he said “ This house is dirty and needs to be cleaned, today is weekend and you didn’t go to school, would you like to help me cleaning this house, Jin?”

“ Of course, Papa. Which part should I clean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating Dx, I was busy and didn't have a mood to continue.
> 
> For those who were waiting Horobi and Aruko interacting, don't worry, they'll interact in the next chapter XD~


	5. Can We Get Know Each Other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aruko and Horobi meet again, and finally they talking together.

Aruko was shopping in supermarket near Daybreak Town. The supermarket is the biggest and many of goods that were on there weren’t available in any other supermarket. Many townspeople from T city were shopping in there, although it’s near borderline of Daybreak Town. Well, actually there’s no borderline between Daybreak Town and T city, administratively it’s merged, with total area 500km2. But people from T city like to call this place as ‘border area’ , Daybreak Town was associated with ‘a place where humagears are created’. Daybreak Town mostly inhabited by workers from humagear factories and the humagear factories itself, with total three hundred thousand human population, while T city’s population was 2,500,000. So, Daybreak Town was a comfortable place to live because there were many natural and beautiful scenery that weren’t tainted by humans. Someday, Aruko wanted to live in Daybreak Town, looking those scenery from her house.

The reason Aruko shopping in this supermarket, she was looking a cooking ingredients that weren’t available in T town’s supermarket, and her favorite snacks. Despite there were chef in her house, she cooked her own food sometimes. The chef often told her to not bother with cooking, but she insisted to cook her own food, she didn’t want to be a woman that can’t do anything.

Aruko brought the shopping basket, exploring the supermarket to search and pick goods she wanted from the shelf and racks. When she arrived in vegetables section, she saw a familiar person, Jin’s father, no, Jin’s manny. That man’s appearance was like what Aruko saw last time, the only difference, he wore a grayish black jacket with hoodie on the backside.

“Huh? You’re...” Aruko mumbled, but he heard it.

He glanced at Aruko briefly, and then divert his attention to vegetables in front of him, he picked a vegetables, looked at it. Aruko saw the shopping trolley, there were many goods on there, almost filled the trolley. _Maybe he’s shopping for monthly needs._

After he picked up a good quality vegetables, that man pushed his trolley, leaving Aruko alone that was stunned looking him. Aruko shook her head, and picking a vegetables she needs, after confirms all the goods are fulfilled, she walked to the cashier and paid her groceries.

Aruko met him again at outside supermarket. She saw him putting his groceries from shopping trolley to his car. Aruko approach him, and asked “Are you Jin’s manny?”

He stopped his activity and looked at Aruko flatly, “yes” he said.

“ Ah, how is he? It has been one month since I met him.”

“ He’s fine, his classmates didn’t bully him again. Thank you for helping him ease his problems.”

“ Glad to hear that” Aruko smiled. Horobi resumed his activity. Aruko watched, she was nervous and thought what topic she should talk about with the man in front of her.

5 minutes later...

“ Umm... what’s your name?” asked Aruko timidly. She moved her right hand forward, a sign to greet him.

He moved his right and shake Aruko’s hand “Horobi” he said, flatly.

 _What an odd name,_ said Aruko mentally. “Hiden Aruko” Aruko introduced herself. _His hand also cold._

“ Since when you became Jin’s manny?”

“ Since he was toddler, 5 years old.”

“ How did you became his manny? Where are his parents?” Aruko curious.

“ His biological parents were passed away. How I became his manny, that’s not your concern, Miss.”

“ Ah sorry, I shouldn’t ask a private matters” Aruko lowered her head, ashamed with her own action.

“ You should be careful when asking someone, Miss. Not all person can easily answer a question like that. We just met and introduced ourself. Did you know the boundaries, the manners when communicating to someone, no?” Horobi said, slightly annoyed.

“ I’m sorry.”

Horobi stared at her for a moment, and then said "okay. Maybe you haven’t be taught enough about manners and this is the result."

Those words pierced Aruko’s heart, but what he just said is a fact. Her grandfather was busy with his job as CEO and only have a little time to be with Aruko. In mansion, only Izu, a humagear that was her personal assistant and nanny, and the servants that accompannied her. Her biological parents were passed away since she was a baby, and she was taken care by Hiden Soreo, a parent-type humagear she considered as her own father , until she was 7 years old. When Soreo passed away, Izu took his role, although originally she’s an assistant-type humagear. So then, she didn’t have enough knowledge about how to talk with others well.

“ I must go now, good bye” Aruko turned to opposite direction and walked fast, leaving Horobi who was done putting his groceries.

Horobi watched her leaving for a bit. He entered his car and left the supermarket.

* * *

Arrived at her home, Aruko put the cooking ingredients on the refrigerator and bring the snacks to her room. After she closed the bedroom’s door, she dropped herself on her bed and hugged her teddy bear.

She remembered her second encounter with him, Horobi. He was handsome, but his facial expression was blank. From his expression and the way he talked to her, it was obvious he didn’t like to talk much. Looked his face closely, she was sure Horobi only a few years older than her, probably 2 until 4 years older, but his job was Jin’s manny? His manny since he was a toddler? Really? Those information only made Aruko more curious about Horobi.

Then she remembered that one month ago when she met Jin, Jin said he lived with his parents at home, while Horobi said his parents were passed away. Jin or Horobi, which one of them said the truth?

Perhaps she must asked Jin to knew Horobi’s background. Aruko moved from her bed and picked her phone on her bag, she opened her phone and search Jin’s contact on chatting application she usually use. She found it and saw that their last chat were one month ago, when Jin asked her if the number she gave are right or not. She started to chat with Jin.

**Aruko Hiden**

_Hello, Jin... this is Aruko._

10 minutes later Jin replied.

**Jin**

_Hello, Miss... Is there something you want to talk about?_

**Aruko Hiden**

_Yes. Today, I met Horobi in the supermarket near Daybreak Town, on 2pm._

**Jin**

_Oh...how do you know his name? Did you introduce each other?_

**Aruko Hiden**

_Yes, we did. I also asked him about you. He said you are fine now._

**Jin**

_That’s right, I’m fine now, Miss. My classmates that were bully me now didn’t bully me anymore. They asked me to forgive their behavior and I forgave them, now I help them to study :)_

_I am a peer tutor on school for exam preparation now, Miss._

**Aruko Hiden**

_Woah.. that’s awesome Jin. I’m glad they didn’t bother you anymore._

_Um...Jin. I want to ask something to you about your manny, may I? I apologize if this is a private matter for you._

**Jin**

_No, it’s fine Miss. What do you want to know about him?_

**Aruko Hiden**

_Jin, you once said that you have parents, correct?_

**J** **in**

_Yes Miss..._

**Aruko Hiden**

_Father and Mother?_

**Jin**

_No, only father. My mother passed away when I was a little kid._

**Aruko Hiden**

_Oh, okay. About Horobi, how old is he?_

Jin didn’t reply for 20 minutes. Aruko tried to think positively, maybe Jin was busy.

Aruko felt that Jin could told her honestly and believe him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Aruko. You are really curious about him, huh?


End file.
